infernomoofandomcom-20200213-history
Chud
Helpfile Become a twisted, disturbing sewer-dwelling creature. You find moving around more difficult outdoors or in the light, but access to special housing, shortcuts through the sewers, and the ability to summon loyal minions to help you kill stuff make up for it. Additionally, chuds gain bonuses while fighting in their natural element - darkness. [ Cost: 15 ] Skill Modifiers: [ climb +2 ] [ fuck +1 ] [ endurance +1 ] [ senses +2 ] Armor Modifiers: [ beating +1 ] [ slashing +1 to 2 ] [ stabbing +1 ] [ acid +2 ] Resist Modifiers: [ vampirism +100 ] [ radiation sickness +40 ] [ suffocation +20 ] [ nanite healing +20 ] [ toxic exposure +20 ] Associated Status Effect Modifiers: * chud darkness [ fists +1 ] [ cool +1 ] THE FUNDAMENTALS: * Sunlight makes it harder for you to see. Wearing sunglasses is a good way to fix this. * You can see in the darkness very well. * Being in dark areas will make you slightly stronger. You can use this to your advantage when choosing what paths to take. * Chuds minions can give you a large advantage in fights. * Being outside will give you stress further pushing the point to chose your paths correctly and learn how to use the chud tunnels spread throughout the game. LOCATION: *It's located in the southwestern corner of the sewers beneath freedom city. Located in sewers. Classification: racial. Incompatible with: zombie, vampire, hideous freak, abomination, and bright eyes Note: If you choose to demutate this mutation, you will not be able to demutate it again for 3 days. Stat Changes *+2 Climb *+1 Fuck *+1 Endurance *+2 Senses *+1 Beat Resistance *+1-2 Slash Resistance *+1 Stab Resistance *+2 Acid Resistance *Vampirism Immunity *+40 Radiation Sickness Resistance *+20 Suffocation Resistance *+20 Nanite Healing Ability/Duration *+20 Toxin Resistance Only in Darkness: *+1 Fists *+1 Cool Mechanics : Let out a bone-chilling that summons allies to your side. Summons 2-4 minions who will follow you and attack what you do, you can amass up to 8 minions this way. : Shows the status and location of your . Minions Minion strength is determined by your stats and your 'Chudrep'. Chudrep is gained by killing enemies around your minions you will see their grins widen when your rep increases. Minions will not follow you forever and will eventually get bored and wander off if you aren't giving them things to fight. This decreases Chudrep. Minions can powerattack and sometimes have trouble following you if you move too quickly. There are four levels of chudrep, each with increasingly tougher and stronger minions, you can check your current reputation among chuds through the flavor text shown at the bottom of your output, the possible levels are: *Little chudlings enjoy following you *Chud outcasts admire you *Strong chuds admire your leadership skills *The biggest, baddest chuds bow to your will How to Get The Chud mutation is in the Sewers. Find the intersection of Walker and Norton in Slagtown and head down the manhole there. From there head south and west, then climb up to the northwest and down the hole. from the maintenance room there, go north, east, and in the APC, the mutation is in this tile. Pros *You get +3 to Senses in the dark, since you feel much more confident. *You can eat raw meat without stressing out or getting sick. *High amounts of chud minions makes melee assailants waste swing rolls parrying. The strongest minions also pack quite a punch. *You have access to exclusive underground shortcuts to places such as New Clearwater and Maas Neotek. *Chuds: You will no longer aggro Chuds unless you attack them directly. *Claws: Your claws have a high speedcap, but don't do much more damage than normal fists. They also count as blades for butchering. Cons *Any light that would allow you to see normally before will now blind you, sunglasses negate this. *While you're blinded by bright light there's a roll roughly every 30 seconds that determines whether increase, decrease, or keep you current number of Fear doses. Sunglasses also effectively negate this. *Regardless of wearing sunglasses, you will become stressed just for being outside, which can be difficult to manage with low Cool even if the stress ticks are within the 5-10 mark. Incompatible with: zombie, vampire, and hideous freak. Category:Mutation